


The Sidestory

by lonelyfolk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyfolk/pseuds/lonelyfolk
Summary: Nothing but a Byun Baekhyun thinking he was just a side character in the midst of his 'main character' friends. Completely forgetting that sometimes, side characters have their own side stories too.





	The Sidestory

> _"A supporting **character/side character**  is a  **character**  in a narrative that is not focused on by the primary storyline, but appears or is mentioned in the story enough to be more than just a minor  **character**  or a cameo appearance."_

 

Baekhyun drank his bottled water as he wiped his sweat, nothing but a mark of sweet success. A faint sound of murmur could be heard around. He strutted towards the wooden book stand and wore a proud smile. Byun Baekhyun just had a book signing event. Who would've thought something he wrote would become _this_ successful. He picked up a copy of his book and trailed his dainty fingers upon its title, he curled his lips into a small smile. This book was supposed to be an outlet for all the stresses of teaching, a breath of fresh air. Exclusively for his own entertainment purposes only. Nothing more.

 

Baekhyun strongly believed that in every story, there should be a main character, a partner for the main character an antagonist and of course the side-character. He of course knew that he was a side-character. His traits mostly are of a side characters'. A fair weight of confidence and lot of wit to match with his mediocre look.

Baekhyun considered himself fortunate enough to have a _Main Character Type_ of friend who had a lot of tenacity. All thanks to that one friend in the name of Lu Han who shared his story to his boyfriend, who owns respectable publishing house. Luhan babbled all night. For some weird reason, his boyfriend became interested with the story and asked Baekhyun if he could publish it.

 

"Baek!" a familiar loud voice boomed across the room, Baekhyun smiled as he turned his head towards his friend.

 

"Luhan! You came!" Baekhyun waved his hands briskly at the jogging blonde. Following him was Oh Sehun, Luhan's boyfriend clad in a black suit and tie, walking calmly as he kept his eye on his beloved.

 

He remembered back in college when Luhan challenged Sehun for a fist fight because apparently, Sehun had called him beautiful and it was the greatest insult he had ever heard in his entire _manly & handsome_ life.

 

Who knew after 6 long years, they would still be together?

 

 The two didn't have a smooth ride along their journey. They had their fair share of ups and downs. Baekhyun knew every ups and downs the two had. No scratch that, he knew all the ups and downs his friends had with their respective partners.

 

Baekhyun was the adviser, the love guru, the co-writer of the flirty and witty texts his friends sent to their respective crushes, the one who bitch slapped every bitch out there that wanted to interfere with his friends’ love life, the person who poured cold water to their friends unbelievably ridiculous jealousy and the sole comforter to his friends. Yep, he had the greatest trait every side-character possesses and he was proud of it.

 

At very least he wasn't the antagonist. Antagonists go through all the pains and sorrows life could give. Baekhyun just had a fairly normal life. Amongst his circle of friends, he was the only one who had an incredibly normal & monotonous life. His friends had an abnormally exciting life and he was with them throughout the journey. But he wasn't a teeny tiny bit jealous of it because in monotony, he found comfort. He knew how to deal with the little things his monotonous life gave. That is reason enough to conclude he was just a side character.

 

"I'm so proud of you! You managed to write a hit" a grinning Luhan had Baekhyun's neck locked under his armpits as he used his other hand to ruffle Baekhyun's hair.

 

"Lu stop it! I don't want my students seeing my hair looking like a birds' nest" Baekhyun pouted as he tried to get away from Luhan’s death grip and combed his hair using his fingers, enough to make him look presentable. Baekhyun then slapped Luhan's shoulders as he smiled at Luhan's boyfriend who looked like the _Main Guy_.

 

"Congratulations Baek-hyung" Sehun had his arms around Luhan and he kissed the blonde's hair. Luhan looked up to his tall boyfriend and gave Sehun a loving gaze. If this was an anime, the two would've been surrounded sparkles and hearts with pink background while Baekhyun was that one poorly drawn chibi on the sides looking at the two.

 

Baekhyun clasped his hands together and brought it to his chest as he wiggled at the sight of the two. Not only did the two look all lovey-dovey, they also looked almost god-like. Like Aphrodite to Adonis. The two looked like models who wore ugly pieces of rags but could still manage to sell everything at a luxurious price. He was lucky enough to be graced with their love and affection for each other. His single ass felt all giddy and tingly all over his body. Who wouldn't when a couple as good looking as them are acting all in love in front of you?

 

"I'm not sure whether I am in the gates of heaven or the pits of hell" he joked at the two love birds who reminded him of his close to none love life.

 

"I'm pretty sure it’s the gates of heaven, look how angelic my face is" Luhan wiggled his fingers under his chin confidently. Bitch knew he was good looking.

 

"Baek why not host a thanksgiving party? You know, just in our circle of friends, it’s been so long since we gathered together. God I miss them!" Luhan suggested as he jumped excitedly looking up with smile plastered upon his face. Luhan most probably was already imagining the scene of their long awaited get together. He gave Baekhyun ~~puppy-dog eye~~ his infamous sparkly deer eyes. Who could resist those deer eyes? Baekhyun was a slave to that look, seriously, no one could refuse Luhan if he gives you that look.

"Well, let me hire you as the organizer, you know my do's and don'ts and most of all you already know my schedule. Just send me a message of the details. The food will be on me" Baekhyun placed his book on the nearby table. Luhan was an event organizer, most of the time he's working on a wedding event and birthday parties.

 

Luhan's eyes grew wider as he gasped and gave Sehun a suspicious smile "What?" Sehun asked, he knew something was up.

 

"Sese why we just pay for Baek's thanksgiving party. It'll be our congratulatory gift for him" we all know that  _we_ stands for Sehun alone. Luhan gave his boyfriend his super sparkly deer eyes combined with a large grin. Sehun could not do anything but scratch his nose and pull this small smile of defeat as Luhan wiggled Sehun's arms, still trying to get Sehun pay for everything.

 

"No Lu, it should be me paying the fees and the food" Baekhyun interrupted because he plainly felt guilty. Sehun was all defenseless, the battle hasn’t even started and he already lost.

 

"Baek hyung its fine, I'll pay for everything" he sighed in defeat as he kissed Luhan's forehead. There it is again, the pink sparkly surroundings.

 

"Well I guess I'd have to accept it. Thanks Sehun" Baekhyun ruffled Luhan's hair, as the blonde pouted trying to fix his hair back to the way it was. Sehun was laughing but he was helping Luhan fix his hair.

 

_"I'll never be as whipped as Sehun"_ Baekhyun shook his head as he looked at the couple.

 

A few moments later, Luhan left because it seems like he was still working and just dragged Sehun's busy ass to drive for him. The two was originally headed to the building next to this, and were looking for floral wedding arches and they just decided to drop by.

 

Minutes later, Baekhyun also left. He still had to make the midterm examination for his students. For now, that is his only problem, and after the midterms comes the hell week. Yep, after all the midterms, comes the table of specifications, item analysis, the checking of the papers, and the grading. Let's not forget the damned Lesson Plan which pre determines whether his wage might be late or on time.

Before he headed home, he decided to buy that one glorious chalk in the name of _The Sunflower._ Whoever made that magical formula, he saved every teacher a week's worth of cough. It was the only brand that sold dustless chalk and was pretty popular in the field of education because the shops would always run out of stocks.

 

He was on the fourth shop, apparently, the first three shops ran out of stocks. As he walked down the aile towards the side where the chalks were displayed, he silently prayed for the chalk to at least have one box. Then it appeared, one yellow box was waiting for him, he heard the angelic choir from heaven singing as he jogged his way to the said chalk. As soon as the chalk was within his reach, he grabbed it. At the same time, warm large hands grabbed his fairly small ones. He turned his head towards the owner of the hands. He was a tall guy, his hair was swept back which complimented his dark blue suit. His almond eyes were protected with a rectangular framed eyeglass that rested upon his good looking nose and exceptionally large ears.

"Ah- " the two chorused as they retracted their hands. They guy's plump lips were slightly parted. Baekhyun swore he just met _Main Guy._ This guy was tall and all good looking and he would be lying if he said he didn't like the warm feeling of the guy's hands on top of his.

"Sorry I didn't mean to-" The guy apologized for grabbing Baekhyun's hands and boy did it make him a thousand times hotter. Mr. Main Guy just had those deep soothing voice, not all _Main Guys_ had that quality.

A side character like him was graced with this kind of scene in a story where his hands gets to be grabbed by the _Main Guy_ 's hands. He thanked whoever the writer was for giving him such a blessing. Whoever this _Main Guy's_ main partner is, that person surely is very lucky.

 

"No its fine, You can take it" Baekhyun passed the chalk to Mr. Main Guy. "I'll just go buy it somewhere" He added looking somewhere except Mr. Main Guy's handsome face. He couldn't help himself but avoid the guy's face. He was just too handsome for his eyes. Too precious for a side character like Baekhyun.

 

"Or we can just share it" Mr. Main Guy gave him a smile as he lifted the Box of Chalk "I searched every nook and cranny for his bad boy over here. He's the only bad boy left" Mr. Main Guy added and Baekhyun was pretty sure this guy's _Main Guy_ aura just grew larger. He knew he could only dream for this type of guys because _Main Guys_ are always for the _Main Leads_ and _side characters_ like him will never end up with a _Main Guy._ But that doesn't mean he can't make a move right? It's not like they're going to meet again to mess this main guy’s life story.

 

He raised his brows as a playful smile appeared upon his lips "Good Manners and Good Looks~ let me guess, Teacher?" he couldn't help but lick his lips. Like every side character out there, Baekhyun was brimming with confidence. The guy laughed boisterously and Baekhyun confirmed, _this_ guy was indeed the main guy. Main guys have their own little flaw, his laugh was his flaw. Not that it was bad. It just looked a little bit out of character. Honestly, Baekhyun found it cute about the guy.

 

"Only teachers buy this brand" Mr. Main Guy replied tapping Baekhyun's arms

"Let's pay this before another teacher comes and we'll have to split it in three" Baekhyun couldn't say no to that offer. After paying for the box of chalk, they split it in two. Baekhyun fished his wallet from his back pocket when Mr. Main Guy stopped him and told him not to pay. He insisted because he would feel guilty if he took half of the box and paid zero won. The guy strongly refused his payment. In the end they parted ways without Baekhyun paying for the chalk.

 

Today was indeed a lucky day. When he reached home he saw his nephew drowned in a pond of mathematics books. He smiled at the sight, Taehyung is an intelligent student, he excelled in every subject, except for mathematics.

He decided to let his nephew stay with him all because his mother was in the states and his father, Baekhyun's brother, Byun Daehyun was working abroad as well. At first, Taehyung was aloof to him but eventually, he warmed up and Baekhyun discovered, Taehyung was half-alien.

 

"Tae I brought home pizza" Baekhyun stood behind Taehyung, checking out his nephew's solution. Baekhyun is a science teacher but he also knows a little bit of mathematics.

 

"Baek hyung!" His nephew grinned from ear to ear, he had the same rectangular smile as his. It seems like this trait runs in the family. Taehyung opened the box of pizza and ate with such gusto. Baekhyun continued to check his nephew's solution and he was in for a surprise.

 

"Did you do all of these practice exercises?" Baekhyun smiled at Taehyung who was busy eating the pizza he bought.

 

"Of course!" Taehyung raised both his hands and showed two thumbs up "I did great right?" Taehyung grinned proudly.

 

"By yourself?" Baekhyun still can't bring himself to believe that Taehyung answered all of these practice exercises. He knew his nephews' capabilities and he knew how his nephew's mind worked. He simply couldn't do all of this without someone's help.

Taehyung shook his head with the pizza hanging upon his mouth.

 

"I met someone today who taught me how to do these in a much simpler way. Baek hyung he teaches better than you do" Baekhyun shook his head and playfully glared at his nephew who was laughing at him.

 

"Who is this someone? Where did you meet him?" Baekhyun was curious, Taehyung wasn't that much of a people person, and so he wondered who could've taught his nephew how to do these that _taught better_ than him.

 

"His name is Jungkook" Taehyung looked at Baekhyun's way and gestured Baekhyun to take a seat, a real indication that he would start his story from the very beginning.

 

_Taehyung was sipping his bubble tea. His brows were knitted together as he stared at the mathematics solution. His teacher gave him practice exercises to help pull his grades up. At least his teacher could pull some magic with his grades. Taehyung hated mathematics and he didn't have the heart big enough to understand it._

 

_"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" A fair guy with raven black hair asked him. Judging from the uniform, he was from the Far Western University. Taehyung shook his head._

_"May I? This is the only seat available" The guy had looked like an adorable rabbit. Taehyung loved adorable things and so he smiled at the guy and gestured him to take a seat. As soon as the guy was seated he continued to stare at his practice exercises, hoping his stares could somehow conjure up some answers._

_"Proving?" the guy was probing over his practice exercises and asked him. Of course Taehyung nodded._

_"I know a little bit of math. If you don't mind I can teach you- I'm Jeon Jungkook by the way" the guy offered his hand, Taehyung shook Jungkook's hand and flashed him his rectangular smile to the kind adorable guy._

_"Sure" he turned his practice exercises to Jungkook's way and the guy smiled at him._

 

 

 

 

"And that is how I got myself to understand proving" Taehyung smiled proudly and Baekhyun in return ruffled his nephew's hair and went to take a shower. His nephew was showing signs of the _Main Character_ life. Parents away from him, Baekhyun taking care of him and some stranger teaching him mathematics. It was something that never happened to Baekhyun. All his life, he went on defending his friends, one after another and giving out advises.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Morning came and he headed straight to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. He then woke his nephew up and had him take a shower first. He would take it after his nephew. It was a busy morning for the two. They weren't exactly late but they were right on time. A minute slower and the two of them would've been punished for being late. It was what Taehyung called living on the edge.

 

Taehyung wasn't his student, but yes, his weirdo of a nephew studied at the school he was teaching.

 

As soon as Baekhyun stepped in, Jongdae came and congratulated him for his successful book signing event. Jongdae was his childhood friend, he met Jongdae earlier than Luhan and he could say that Jongdae was the _Main Guy_. Saving a stranger in the middle of a suicide attempt and giving him a place to sleep. Turns out, the guy failed his nursing licensure examination for the first time. Jongdae gave him confidence to take the exam once again and the guy passed. He is the current school nurse, Jongdae’s husband, Kim Minseok.

 

"Oh yeah the School Principal was looking for you, he told us to tell you to head to his office as soon as you arrive. Baekhyun's heart stopped for a moment.

What did he do to deserve to be called up by the principal?

What if it was illegal to publish a book?

 

Baekhyun just nodded as he placed his things upon his table and headed straight to the Principal's Office. Footsteps gradually became heavier as he neared the principal's office.

 

_Kim Junmyeon, Ph. D._

_School Principal II_

 

Baekhyun heaved a deep breath and readied himself before he knocked. The door was opened by the principal's secretary, Xhang Yixing. Yixing was a sweet guy, he greeted Baekhyun with a smile and a dimple.

 

"Mr. Xhang is Mr. Kim in?" Baekhyun nervously asked Yixing.

"Yes he is, come in, he was looking for you" Baekhyun went in and bowed slightly at Yixing and headed to the principal's table.

 

"Oh, Baekhyun I was just looking for you, take a seat" Baekhyun slowly took a seat, by now Baekhyun's heart was leaping out of his ribs. He clenched his shaking hands so it wouldn't be very obvious that he was nervous.

 

"Congratulations" Mr. Kim smiled at Baekhyun as he opened his drawer, and to Baekhyun's surpirse, his school principal had bought a copy of his book.

"I was surprised when I saw your name in it" he smiled as he pushed his eyeglasses and hid the book back to his drawer.

"Anyway the real reason I called you was-" this time Mr. Kim smirked at the sweating Baekhyun "to let you know next week, Tuesday, you will be this school's representative for the upcoming Teacher's Convention. All expenses are taken care of. As much as I wanted to send all of the teachers here they only allowed one teacher. You will prepare a power point presentation of your research. The higher authorities liked your research" Baekhyun was speechless. He submitted is research last year and heard no response from the higher authorities. Who knew his efforts would pay off.

 

He nodded and accepted the principal's offer. The principal gave him a copy of the itinerary. He then went out of the office with a wide smile upon his face.

Too many good things had happened, he wasn't superstitious or something but he was scared something bad was going to happen. All his life, he lived in mediocrity and normalcy and the Teacher's Convension isn't really mediocre or normal. It was something every teacher wanted to attend and he was invited to present his research. Something bad was definitely going to happen.

Most of the time, nothing major happened to the side characters and he was one of these side characters. Maybe this won't make any changes in his life. He thought he was just there to give focus to those people who _really_ deserve to present. Judging from his life so far, he never won anything or have been recognized has someone who achieved something.

 

_"I am just an accessory to the Main Characters out there"_ Baekhyun conviced himself.

 

 

Days passed like minutes and he was already in the place. He left Taehyung in the care of Luhan and the blondie was more than happy to take care of Taehyung.

 

Baekhyun decided to drop his items to his hotel room. Earlier he was informed that he will be sharing his room with a teacher from other school. He didn't mind, the room had two separate beds anyway. He was the first to arrive in his hotel room and he decided to freshen up a bit and prepare himself for the opening of the convention.

 

After taking a pretty long shower, he was wearing his white bathrobes as he towel dried his hair when the door opened.

_"Must be my roommate"_ he mumbled as he headed to the door to check who will he be sharing the room with for three days. Entering the room, was the tall guy who shared half a box of chalk with him. Yes, Mr. Main Guy! Baekhyun smiled at the man as he pointed

"You seem to be following me mister." he playfully smiled at the guy who flashed a toothy smile.

 

"I presumed you must've been wanting to see me after we _split_ " Mr. Main Guy joked as he offered his hands. Baekhyun was looking for a ring, an engagement ring or a wedding ring and boy was he glad when the guy’s fingers were clean of any rings.

 

"Park Chanyeol from Far Western University" he added. Baekhyun almost moaned when he heard Chanyeol’s deep voice. That voice! He shook Chanyeol’s hands.

 

"Byun Baekhyun from Kirin University. Nice to finally put a name on your handsome face" he put some flame in his eyes as he looked at the guy. He's not going to waste an opportunity like this. Meeting the _Main Guy_ for the second time, there must be a reason. He was determined to at least make a mark on the Main Guy's head. _Byun Baekhyun, to whom I shared half of the box of chalk with, the one with fire in his eyes_ or something.

 

"I'm sorry for this my looks, I assumed you would arrive a little later and took my sweet time in the shower" Baekhyun lowered down his gaze to his outfit. It was embarrassing enough to be wearing just bathrobes. Add the fact that he still couldn't bring himself to look at the tall man. He just looked as gorgeous as the last time he saw him. The guy was wearing a gray hoodie and a navy blue jean shorts. His eyeglasses added the charm, it took all of Baekhyun’s guts to stop himself from jumping up to the hot teacher and kiss the soul out of him.

 

"No its fine I wanted to check the area first, you know, a little bit of sightseeing" Chanyeol placed his bag at the corner of the room, and took a seat on the untouched bed.

 

"You can come with me if you want" He added.

 

 

Baekhyun of course took Chanyeol's offer. Their hotel stood beside the lake where locals could rent out boats. The two decided to check the place out first. Chanyeol took the liberty to pay for the boat and stepped inside the boat first. As soon as he was able to balance the boat, he offered his hand to help Baekhyun get inside the boat.

 

The view was fantastic! Baekhyun looked around and saw some fishes swim across. The lake was very clear. It was surrounded with cherry blossoms. His smile ran for ear to ear, completely oblivious of the fact of a certain someone eyeing him with such loving gaze.

 

In the middle of the ride, the two started a conversation with their favorite season. By the time the boat ride was up, they knew each other’s basics pretty well.

How Chanyeol didn’t like salty foods and how Baekhyun despised cucumbers. How Baekhyun thought of life as a one big story and everyone else is just a character. He mentioned how he thinks of himself as one lucky side character. Chanyeol asked him of course why not a Main Character. Baekhyun explained how his life’s story was similar to that of a side character.

 

 

They stopped at a local noodle house and ordered some noodles. Baekhyun found that Chanyeol couldn’t handle spicy things. Baekhyun urged Chanyeol to eat a portion of his spicy noodle. The guy ate a little bit and mixed it with his fairly savory ones. Turns out, Chanyeol could still handle a little bit of spice. In return, he tried to get Baekhyun eat cucumbers. Hiding it behind meats he offered but for some reason Baekhyun knew there were cucumbers in it.

 

 

The two were having too much fun that they lost track of the time. The two rushed to the convention hall, they were lucky enough they still had seat when they arrived.

 

One peculiar thing about teachers in a seminar or any gathering event with looooooong inspirational talks is that they will create their small groups and discuss something else. It’s true to all teachers, trust me. They complain about their throat hurting with all the discussion but they don’t run out of words during a gathering like this, where they are required to listen and rest their hurting thoats.

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol weren’t excused, the two were laughing secretly at the people in the front with all sorts of _‘I’m Bored’_ face. Putting captions in every face they see. When the program was done for the day, the two learned absolutely nothing about the globalization and the 21st century classroom.

 

They went to their hotel room still laughing about that one elbow slip the Secretary of Education made when the guy was too sleepy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The idiomatic expression _‘time flies when you’re having fun’_ was indeed true. The three day convention went smoothly. All thanks to Chanyeol who always had something to say. With Chanyeol, it was never a bore. Baekhyun found himself comfortable with Chayeol during their three-day stay at the hotel.

 

His heart would race incredibly fast whenever Chanyeol was around him. Whenever he would throw in some jokes.

 

Baekhyun was starting to think he wanted to keep Chanyeol all for himself. A thought too selfish for a sidecharacter like him.

 

Baekhyun of course was successful in his presentation and the two of them had their little celebration at a nearby restaurant after they checked out of the hotel.

 

They were on their way to the bus stop when the two stopped by a bookstore. Chanyeol wanted to buy a book in remembrance of the three-day teacher’s convention. Among the wide range of books, Chanyeol decided to browse near the recommended section. Baekhyun saw a familiar book displayed dangerously near Chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun wanted to hide the book because well, it was embarrassing; for him that is. He should get Chanyeol away from the recommended section before the guy could notice that one particular book. He pulled Chanyeol by the wrist and hinted about the educational books right across. Just in time for Chanyeol to notice a familiar name among the books.

 

“Ah- Baekhyun wait” they stopped but Chanyeol did not remove himself from Baekhyun’s grip as he reached the book with his long hands. Baekhyun internally buried himself six feet below the ground. Not only did Chanyeol call him by his first name but also Chanyeol noticed his name among the book he was browsing.

 

_“The Main Partner is literally going to kill me by the time he/she reads this part of the story”_ he thought again and again.

 

“You didn’t tell me you were an author. It’s even on the recommended section” Chanyeol flipped the book and saw Baekhyun’s picture at the back. Baekhyun’s face was flushed red at the sight of his picture, and of course, at the smiling Chanyeol.

 

“No that’s not really a good book” Baekhyun tried to get the book from the taller teacher but the teacher raised the book up, making it unreachable for the smaller teacher.

 

“Chanyeol-sshi” he literally jumped but the guy tiptoed to raise the book higher.

 

“I’m going to buy this and have you sign it” there was a glint of teasing in his smile leaving Baekhyun beet red. Baekhyun wanted to evaporate into the thin air that very moment. There were friggin’ NSFW contents in the book. Sure he wanted to leave a mark on the _Main Guy's_ I meanChanyeol’s mind, but not as a perverted teacher who wrote his fantasies out. No that would be horrible.

 

“That’s not even safe for work” Baekhyun mumbled loud enough for Chanyeol to hear. The tall teacher could not help but smile seeing Baekhyun in all shades of red.

 

“Good, because I’m working on a story too...” this got Baekhyun’s attention “...and maybe you will help me reach the climax” Chanyeol stated in his low and as Baekhyun would mentally call, _bedroom voice._ The flash of teasing in his smile did not do any help. By now, Baekhyun was close to exploding because he’s pretty sure Chanyeol flirted with him. No Chanyeol has a Main Partner and it’s not the side character!

 

He could not help himself but feel weak towards the handsome teacher. His knees wibble wobbled that he needed to crouch down and bite his lips and take a few breathers.

 

_“This is all a part of developing Chanyeol’s character. Maybe because he has not met his Main Partner yet”_ Baekhyun soothed his heart with these words.

 

Baekhyun was so lost in his thoughts that he did not notice Chanyeol buying the book.

 

 “Baekhyun can I have your sign now?” Baekhyun stood up and stared at his book. Chanyeol handed him the pen. He’s going to sign the friggin’ book and go home and forget everything, for the welfare of the _Main Character_  and for the welfare of all.

 

“Do you want me to write some dedications?” Baekhyun turned to look at Chanyeol’s almond eyes. Damn it! They just look too hot for him to handle.

 

“Sure” Chanyeol seems to be looking for something in his rectangular bag.

 

“What do you want me to write?” Baekhyun wanted this to end as soon as possible because he can feel himself falling deeper into the realm of forbidden love.

 

Chanyeol handed him a piece of paper, folded into four “Its copy and answer so I want you to copy the question first before you answer” Baekhyun was weirded out but he received the  paper anyway.

 

“Is this some sort of a quiz?” Baekhyun mumbled as he copied the question.

 

_“Would you like to start a love story together with me?”_

 

Baekhyun’s brows were knitted together as soon as he internalized what the question meant. He looked up Chanyeol holding a rose with a shy smile upon his face. Baekhyun’s hands were shaking, was he serious? Is this some sort of a joke? Is this _Main Guy_ dysfunctional? Did he not realize he might be ruining his chance of impressing is soon to be _Main Partner_?

 

“Are you-?” Baekhyun’s eyes started to well up

“Chanyeol you’re the Main Guy” was all he managed to say it with his shakey voice. As much as he wanted to say yes, he can’t because he was simply a side-character. Nothing important and was deemed to support his friends in his entire life.

 

Chanyeol smiled at Baekhyun, he stepped closer and cupped Baekhyun’s face with his large hands “I think you said something about being a side character last time we went boating. Should I edit the question then?” Baekhyun’s tears started to roll.

 

“Do you want me to be your partner in this side story?” Chanyeol asked the smaller who was by now hugging Chanyeol, burying his face upon his chest.

 

“Baek?” Chanyeol asked again, Baekhyun looked up. Chanyeol wiped Baekhyun’s tears away “Can you write your answer on this book then?” once again, he presented the book.

 

“I want you to answer this, with the edited question in mind” Chanyeol in all his seriousness was very nervous. Every nerve in his body was trembling when he saw Baekhyun write his answer in the book.

 

As soon as he finished writing he closed the book and gave it to the taller. Chanyeol opened the book, his eyes widened in glee when he saw a big YES under Baekhyun’s sign. The taller pulled Baekhyun for a kiss but immediately pulled off when everyone around them started clapping.

 

 

 

And so, Baekhyun concluded something. Never limit yourself.

 


End file.
